epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Pet Dog - The CW and A6 Show. Episode 2
Yep, that's right. Another episode, you're welcome. Plot CW buys a pet dog and then something happens with the dog. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself DWAS as pet shop worker Meat as grouchy dog Wachow as loud barking dog Phil as CW's pet dog Script CW: I'm bored. A6: You're always bored. CW: Not always. A6: CW, yesterday you said you were bored, and then you had to babysit a kid. CW: What's your point? A6: My point is that you always say you're bored, and you need to do something to get rid of your boredom. CW: Ooh I know, I'll be right back. (CW goes to a pet store to buy a dog. A guy named DWAS welcomes him to the store) DWAS: Hello, may I help you? CW: Yes, I would like to buy a dog. Do you know where the dogs are? DWAS: Follow me. (CW and DWAS go to the dog section) DWAS: Right there is Meatholl the dog aka Meat, he's pretty vicious. Meatholl: *grouls viciously* CW: Well, definitely won't choose that one. DWAS: Right behind you is Wachowman the dog aka Wachow, he barks really loud nonstop. Wachowman: WOOF WOOF! (x10) CW: Won't choose that either. DWAS: And right there to your right, is JPhil2.0 the dog aka Phil, he's actually pretty well behaved. JPhil2.0: Woof woof. CW: Okay yes, that one. (CW buys Phil, and brings him home.) CW: A6, guess what. A6: Chickenbutt. CW: Close, but no. I got a dog. A6: Wait, I never agreed to have a dog. CW: I know, I agreed with myself. A6: You really piss me off. CW: I know. A6: Just don't let the dog get in my way. CW: Whatever you say. (CW brings Phil to the basement) CW: Alright Phil, can you do a few tricks for me? Phil: Woof woof. CW: I'll take that as a yes. Now roll over. (Phil rolls over) CW: Good, good. Now jump. (Phil jumps) CW: Nice, nice. Now lay dead. (Phil lays dead) CW: Love it, now stand up. (Phil still lays dead) CW: I said stand up. (Phil is still laying dead) CW: Uhhhhhhh, Phil? (Phil STILL is laying dead) CW: Oh no.... goddammit, it happened again. (CW goes back upstairs and tells A6 that Phil is dead) CW: A6! A6: What do you want, and why are you yelling? CW: I've got bad news. A6: What is it? CW: Phil is dead. A6: Oh, nice job, asswipe. CW: It's not my fault, he was the one who died by himself. A6: It is your fault. Now let me see if he's actually dead. CW: He is. A6: I want to check. CW: Ugh, fine. (CW and A6 both go downstairs in the basement to see Phil) A6: CW. CW: What? A6: Phil is breathing. CW: How? A6: Look at him, he's not dead, he was probably sleeping. CW: I guess you're right. And I thought I heard a breathing sound, I just didn't know that it was coming from Phil. A6: Wow, you are such an idiot. CW: Look who's talking. A6: Yeah, I'm going back upstairs, if you need me with anything, keep it to yourself, I don't want to hear it. (A6 goes back upstairs and leaves CW and Phil alone in the basement) (Phil just wakes up and yawns) CW: Oh good, you really are alive. Phil: Woof woof. CW: Ah, I think we can get along just fine. Category:Blog posts